Let's play hiding
by Rizzy2
Summary: Kitty screams and slaps Kurt the first day she sees him, and tells the professor that she can't stay under same roof as a demon. Either he leaves, or she will. Xavier don't wanna say no to any of them, and ends up making a big deal with Kurt, about him having his image-inducer on 7/24
1. Hello stranger

**Hey, thanks for reading! To be true, i have been thinking about making this in a long time,  
but wasn't sure if i would do it or not, as i'm in the meantime am writing other stories too,  
But as i couldn't resist, i ended up doing it anyway.. So hope you like it!**

**I don't own x-men..**

* * *

It was Sunday morning, 8:00am to be exactly, and everyone was already up, ready to meet their possible new teammate Kitty Pryde.  
They were all truly excited to meet her, except Kurt, who was terrified.  
Then again, he was sure she would be really sweet, as all the others had been to him.  
In this one week he had been drinking sodas in the kitchen with Scott, small talked with Jean,  
who made him company in looking out the window in the living room, and then Logan, who hadn't threatened to slice him into pieces… Yet.  
Ororo too had been very sweet, letting him help her with her beloved plants, indicating that she trusted him pretty much already,  
as almost no one was allowed to even touch her babies. And then there was the professor,  
who in only one week had been the closest of a father he have ever had, as he only have been having a mother all his life.  
They had been talking about a lot of private stuff the first day he arrived, and before he got introduced to Jean and Scott,  
and one of those things had been reasons to have a room of his own. The biggest reason had been nightmares.  
He told him about his past, both the good and bad parts of it, and how he had went from sleeping well at night, to almost not sleeping at all.  
Of cause he too had good nights where he just slept without worrying, but if he ended in a room with another roommate,  
he would possibly keep them awake as well. So he ended with a room of his own,  
which even had a private balcony he could use if he needed some fresh air,  
and until now, it surely had been used almost every night all seven days in the week, as he found it harder to sleep other places than home.  
He was sure someone anytime soon would break into his room, and do something horrible to him.  
The professor had told him, that no one could break into the ground, but it still felt very unsafe, and especially now,  
when a new person would have to live under the same roof as him. Who knew what would happen when she saw him?  
He sure had an image-inducer to change his appearance, but the professor had told him to show up as himself,  
and even took it from him to be sure he would do as told. So now he sat at the balcony in his own blue self, trying to get a sneak peak on her.

As she got out of the big black car, he hurried away and back into his room, in fear to be seen.  
He hurriedly brushed his teeth and combed his hair, hoping that if he at least didn't have that awful bed hair,  
and if his teeth was as white as possible, she wouldn't be too scared of him. Suddenly a voice appeared in his head,  
telling him to hurry up and get down to the entrance hall. He finished what he was doing, and instead of running down all the stairs,  
chose to port down there instead.

...

In the meantime at the entrance..

There she was, standing in front of total strangers, as they looked her up and down. She found the whole situation awkward,  
but she couldn't go back now. Her parents trusted Charles, and so she had to do the same.  
They surely seemed nice all of them, even the big bread who was excessively hairy.  
Actually, they might end up as a second family as soon as she got to know them.  
The only thing that shocked her was the fact, that she seemed to be the only teenager there, making her fell a little moody, but just a little.  
As she was just about to ask if there were anyone else living there, a sudden BAMF came from behind her.  
The sound made her feel a shiver down her spine, and then an awful smell of brimstone appeared.  
She slowly turned around, afraid of whomever had appeared behind her back, and as she got a good look at him,  
a loud and high pitched scream could be heard, followed by a loud and painful smack, when she gave him the biggest slap in the face,  
one could possibly imagine a girl of her age could ever give anyone, and then ran outside, on her way back to the car.  
But as she ran to it, it just drove away.  
Then she yelled back to the professor, almost crying: "I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't live under the same roof as a demon, I just can't!  
Jean suggested that she could go out and talk to her, and maybe get her on other thoughts, and the professor just nodded,  
before he himself went to poor Kurt, who stood as paralyzed, only moving just enough to take his hand to his burning red cheek.  
"Hey, you okay buddy?" Scott asked, only to get eye contact to a almost crying elf.  
"She hid me.." He simply said, before he vanished in a puff of smoke. "Do you want me to go and talk to him?" Scott asked Charles.  
"No Scott, let him be, he might need some time alone" He simply added, before he wheeled outside to see how Jean was doing.  
"Let him be? Are you serious? He just got slapped for no reason, and you just want to leave him alone?!" He got no answer.

..

I'm sorry Jean, I really am, but you can't make me stay here, not as long as a demon is running around in there!  
I'll just go and call my parents, and tell them it was a mistake coming here."

Kitty stood up, as Charles came to meet her.

"Hello again Kitty, what is it i hear about leaving?"

"I'm sorry sir, but it was a mistake coming here. I know I promised you to give it a try, but i just can't"

"I promised your parents to take care of you, and so I will. I'll find a way to make you stay, as I know you will be happy here.  
Just give me some time, and I'll find out of something. In the meantime, I'll make Ororo go and see our big and beautiful garden, right?"  
He looks at Ororo, who had just stopped up beside him.

"Sure, I'm sure you'll like it."

As they trailed of, Charles wheeled back inside..

"So chuck, what are we gonna do now?" Logan asked.

"I'm not sure. If I let Kurt stay, Kitty will leave, which would end up disappointing her parents. But in the same time,  
I can't make Kurt leave either, as he doesn't have anything good to go home too."

Logan nodded. He knew the boy had been through a rather dark experience back home, but then again didn't know more or less.  
He then got an eye on the image inducer that Charles was currently holding in his hands..

"So, are you gonna give elf his watch back, or.."

"Yes, but I might have gotten a idea how to get them both to stay.."  
Charles said smiling, and then told Logan about his plan, before he left to Kurt's room..

..

As he came inside, Kurt was looking at himself in the mirror, tears streaming down his face.

"I still can't believe she did that! I know I look strange, but not evil, do i?"

"No, you just scared her, that's all."

"Yeah sure, I heard every word she said outside, she thinks I'm a demon, and don't want to stay as long as I'm here, not that really blame her.."

He walked away from the mirror, and went to sit on his bed, feeling a little hurt.

"You know I won't say no to anyone who needs my help, neither you nor her, but as long as she's too scared,  
I'll need you to do something very challenging and demanding"

"And what's that professor?"

"I'll ask you to wear your image-inducer every day, not just in school, but also at the institute, or at least when Kitty isn't near you,  
as in your room. It won't be too long I hope, just until she gets to know the real you, and the day that happens, you can show the real you. Got it?"

"Sure, I guess. But I don't really wan't to befriend her right now, not after what she did to me.."

"That's understandable, take the time you need, and when you're ready to give her a chance, tell me.  
But more or less, we have a agreement?" Charles ask, taking out his right hand for a hand shake."

"Sure, we have a deal.." He answered, before shaking the old man's hand.  
"But what are you gonna tell her?"

"The only thing i think will make her believe me.. You were simply playing a trick on her.."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you want to.. By the way.. I have no idea if any other writer have been coming up with  
something like this before, but if anyone have, i haven't been able to find it...**

**Reviews= More Chapters! **


	2. Just say you're sorry

**Thanks for the reviews, glad you all like it so far. **

**FireShifter: I love Kurtty fanfictions too, just can't get enough of them, right!**

**Eternal Dreamer's Stories:I know he wouldn't suggest something like this ever, but i thought it would be a hard and awkward challenge, so it had to happen..**

**I don't own x-men..**

* * *

**Kurt's Point of view:**

'I can't believe this.. I just made the probably stupidest decision of my life, and despite that, I have to say sorry for scaring the meanest girl ever? She slapped me! Gott im Himmel, She actually leaved a slap mark on my chin! Of cause it isn't that visible because of the fur, but when I looked in the mirror and shoved some of it to the side with my fingers to check the skin underneath, it was burning red! Shouldn't it be her who gave an apology to me, not the other way? And just what am I supposed to say sorry for? Being myself? Look blue and fuzzy? Oh, now I know, for being born, that must be the right thing to say sorry for, but no, I have to lie to her, and if I don't, she won't come near me or the institute. In fact, I don't mind if she just stays away from here.. But then again, I don't have to hide forever, only until I trust her, and she trusts me. Not that I think I ever will be able to befriend a girl like her, she's just too.. Judgmental!  
And paranoid! Not to mention snobby! But, in some way, she actually looks kinda cute too.. Ok now, relax.. For now, you only have to say sorry for something you haven't done, it's only your pride that gets hurt by this, nothing else. And after that, I'll never have to speak to her again, ever! On less I want to talk to her, of cause, but despite that, I don't have to talk or as much as make eye contact to her, or her pretty but evil blue eyes! If staring could kill, I would have been dead by now, but thankfully enough, it doesn't. Now, stop thinking, the professor may hear you.. I still can't believe he doesn't trust me enough to let me do this by myself, I mean, do he really have to guide me all the way to make sure I say sorry to her? Come on, I'm not a little kid, seriously! '

**Kitty's point of view:**

'Why me! Why did I have to end in a place like this?! I know I grumbled a lot about my life being too boring, and that there never happened anything exciting, but falling through my bed was not what I meant by that! And as I wasn't already scared of being a teenager, now that I'm a mutant, my chance of having a normal life, with normal friends, and annoying girls locking me in my own locker, and all that other teenage fuzz you have to deal with, is now going to get even crazier! But who knows, maybe it will end up being one heck of an adventure, or maybe I'll end up dead.. No matter what, my life is gonna make a huge change now. I'll go from a rich teenage girl, who almost never get's permission to leave the house, to live on an institute for mutated kids. I remember the car ride to get here as nerve racking and creepy, as I didn't know too much about this place, or the people I would meet, so when that idiot of a boy appeared behind me all hairy with fangs and a tail, I couldn't help myself, as I in panic gave him my first and probably last slap right in the face! Now that I know he only tried to scare me, I'm not sure if I feel relieved, guilty or directly angry about it. In fact, even if he found it funny to scare me, he should know better than tease an already frightened girl. This universe is all new to me, and as I have finally realized it isn't just a dream but reality, I'm a little jumpy.. So in fact, it should be him who apologized to me,  
as he in fact only got slapped by being such a jerk! One thing is sure.  
When I'm done saying sorry and all that jazz, I'll never talk to him again, like ever!'

* * *

**Sometime later at the entrance to the mansion..**

**Kurt's POV:**

'Oh no, there she is, standing right there in front of me! Why is she looking at me like that, can she see trough the hologram? I know she can go through stuff, but can she do that with her eyes too?  
It surely feels like it, and is it just me, or is it getting really hot in here? Now don't panic, just stand tall, and ignore the pain in your back and legs, it's only temporary, be sure the tail is in position around your waist, don't smile too wide, or the fangs will reveal you. Don't look her in the eyes, be sure your fingers don't split into tree, at least not while she's looking, and last but most important, don't touch her bare skin, or she'll fell the fur!'

**Kitty's POV:**

'Oh, he's actually Pretty.. Cute. He looks nice too, and well build, but still thin. He looks good!  
And such sweet blue eyes, and that awkward little smile. But then again, he looks nervous, very nervous.  
He looks like he's trying to hide something from me..Now come one Kitty, get yourself together,  
you hate this guy, remember? You just have to say sorry to him, and get going, there's a lot you haven't even seen yet, and I'm just to exited! I wonder who's gonna show me around, probably one of the grown ups, maybe Ororo, as she have shown me the garden already, or maybe the professor himself? Now, I just have to say I'm sorry, and besides, I can't stay mad at him anyway, he looks so innocent.  
Just say it, and get it over with..'

Kitty: "Uhm.. Hi… (Smooth Kitty, you have been thinking about something to say this long, and that's all you can say?)

Kurt: " Hello… So, do you like it here?" (Stupid question, she came here only an hour ago dummy!)

Kitty: "Well yes, everyone seems.. Sweet enough.." ( Are you kidding? I haven't been here for long, how do you want me to answer that?)

Kurt: "So, you haven't been shown around yet, have you?" (Careful, or you'll end up being the one to show her everything..)

Kitty: " I, no, I haven't. I only got to see the garden, not the mansion. I mean I will soon, I think, but I haven't yet.." ( Oh, I think I just gave him the wrong impression, now I'll end up with him as my tour guide, just great!)

Kurt: "Right, you have something to be exited for, it's a nice place, I'm sure you'll like it here." ( as long as you stay as far away from me as possible..)

Kitty: "I'm sure I will." (Maybe, on less I get to share a room with him..)

An awkward silence appeared, and stayed there for a long time, until the professor reminded Kurt to apologize to Kitty, by communicate with thoughts..

Kurt: (Do I really have too, cause I really don't want to..)

Prof X: (Yes you do have to, you normally don't find these kinda things hard, so why are you stubborn now?)

Kurt: I don't know, it just seems wrong to say sorry for something I didn't do with purpose.)

Prof X: (Just do it, you may be surprised by the outcome.)

Kurt: (Fine, I'll do as you tell me to..)

Kurt: "Listen Keety, I'm sorry for scaring you, I didn't do it with purpose.. "

Kitty: "Uh, well, I'm sorry for slapping you, I didn't mean to do that either. And sorry for calling you a demon." (He actually said sorry to me, and now I just feel guilty, very guilty, but still a bit mad.. I don't know how to feel, I just.. I'll just ignore my stupid thoughts, and stay mad, at least for now.)

Kurt: "Its okay, I guess, as long as you promise to never says anything like that again. (Did she just admit she did something wrong? And here I thought she was a spoiled rich brat, but now, I aren't sure about that anymore. Maybe we could be friends someday, but right now I don't trust her enough, I need to know more about her first..)

Prof X: "Kurt, why don't you show miss Katherine around, I'm sure she'll like that."

Kurt: (sigh) "Sure professor, whatever you say.." (Great, just great, right when I thought I was free, and finally could get away to somewhere safe and get to go normal again, this way of standing is killing me! Now let's just get this done so I can get back to ignoring her.)

Kitty (No professor, please don't leave me here with him, I don't feel save being alone with him, not yet at least! I don't know if you can hear my thought's right now, but if you can, then please get me out of this! It's too damn scary and awkward!)

Prof X: "Quiet, both of you! Stop thinking, and try to get to know each other instead. And Kurt, her room is the third door to the left, two doors from your room. Please help Katherine with her luggage. When your tour around the institute is done, meet me and the others in the dining room for lunch."

Kitty: "Please professor, just call me Kitty."

Kurt: "So, Keety, what do you need me to carry?"

Kitty: "Nothing, I can do it by myself, but thanks for asking."

Prof: "Kitty.."

Kitty: (Sigh) "Fine, take the black one over there."

Prof X: "very well, I'll see you two later. And please, try to get along.."

Kurt: (This is gonna be the longest day of my life, or at least one of them. And exactly what did she hide inside this bag, bricks?! I'm sure it's bricks.. And why couldn't we do this after lunch, I'm starving!)

Kitty: (Don't look at him, just don't look at him, I know he's cute, but don't let him find out, or he might do another prank on you, or something worse, like, getting mad or something. Just ignore him, ignore him, ignore him, ignore him.. Wait, what was that sound, is he growling at me?! )

They slowly left the Entrance and headed to the second floor to leave the baggage, and get the guided tour started.

* * *

**Reviews= More chapters!**

**P.S If you have any ideas of an awkward situation that could happen between the two of then, tell me... **


	3. Thanks for saving my butt

Hey, thanks for the reviews, it's nice to know what others think.. I have to say sorry, i know the chapters aren't that long, but when time is as short as it is right now, you don't have the time (Or energy for that matter) to make them longer..

longgrodo999: You actually gave me an idea, or i already had an idea of doing that, but you talked me into it..

I don't own X-men... Wish i did, but i don't..

* * *

**Two mad teenagers entered the dinner room…**

Prof X: "So, how did it go Kitty, did it live up to your expectations?"

Kitty: "Yeah it went fine, if getting hit by your own baggage, falling down the stairs, and get locked inside a cleaning locker for almost half an hour, then yes, it couldn't have been better!"

She made a dead glare at Kurt...

Kurt: "No, don't think you can blame it all on me! It was you who were stupid enough to end up in there, and even stupider for not just phasing yourself out again! I mean, come on, aren't that the only reason you're even here, because of your powers that makes you impossible to capture,  
or did you just stay in there with purpose so I would get the blame?"

Kitty: "So you say _I'm_ stupid? Is that what you Say? It was _you_ who pushed me down the stairs!"

Kurt: "Only because you stood in the _way_! But I guess you see me as a guy who likes hurting people!"

Kitty: "You know, maybe I do! Getting hit in my face by a heavy bag, where after turning somersaults all the way down stairs without you even trying to help me, I almost get an idea that you actually enjoyed see me getting hurt! You are absolutely impossible to talk to, and utterly rude! You're annoying, you smell like rotten eggs, and you're clumsy! You can't even keep your spine strait! You're probably the most abnormal person I have ever met, and that's only judged by your personality, you freak!"

Kurt: "Take it back your spoiled brat! Or I'll show you just how freaky I am!"

Kitty: "Why should I, can't you handle the truth? I'm sure everyone else agrees with me..."

Kurt: "I said, take, it, BACK!"

Then out of a sudden, he attempted to jump at Kitty, but instead went right through her,  
and landed on the hard floor, stomach first. He unsuccessfully tried to get on his feet, but had to give up,  
as he was pinned down by Logan and Scott.

Kurt: "So now you can phase, huh?! You're just like anyone else Keety! You aren't any different, this place isn't different! I had to hide then, I have to hide now! Nothing will ever change! And by the way, you think you're normal, but the truth is, you're as much of a freak as I am! Welcome to the real world princess, deal with it!"

Kitty: "Oh you had it boy, the battle, is, on!"

She was just about to join the fight in poor rage and humiliation, but then a hand griped her on the shoulder, pulled her back, and made her freeze on the spot.

Prof X: "No, not in the dinner room, or anywhere! I can see there's some tension between you two, which we will have to work on, but for now, I won't you two to apologize to each other for your utterly bad behavior!"

Kurt: "Not in a lifetime!"

Kitty: "Me neither, I don't see a reason to!"

Prof X: (Sigh) "Sit down and get something to eat, I'll meet you two in the danger room in about an hour. And no skipping!" (Kids these days…)

They both sat down as far away from each other as possible, and started eating…

* * *

**Kitty and Kurt stood on a platform ten meters over the ground, waiting to get their orders…**

Prof X: "Welcome both of you to the danger room. Kitty, I believe this will be your first session in her,  
and Kurt, your second, but this time the room won't try to kill you."

Kurt: "Jeez, like that makes it all better..."

Kitty: "And why these costumes, it feels like someone's pressing my ribs together!"

Kurt: "I actually quite like it, it makes it feel that more serious."

Logan: "Stop complaining and listen! You both have to get to the other platform in the far end of the room.  
However, you aren't allowed to touch the ground, so your only way of getting there, will be by swinging from rope to rope."

Kurt: "Well that sounds easy enough."

Kitty: "Are you crazy! I'll never manage to get even half the way!"

Kurt: "Then I'll just Port us over there, no problem!"

Logan: "May I finish talking? Thank you… Use of powers is only legal in emergencies, and no, it won't be as easy as you might think. I have set the room to fire laser beams at you both, they may hurt a little, and if any of you manage to get hit, then you have failed the test, so try to avoid that. Both of you have to be at the other side to complete the session, so you have to work as a team. Get ready, for the session starts now!"

Kurt: "So, do you have any idea how to swing a rope?"

Kitty: "No, I mean I know how to, but I aren't good at it!"

Kurt: (Then this will be harder than expected) "Okay then, try to stay close to me, and I'll help you as much as I can."

He then took a rope and started swinging from one to another, making it look easy.

Kitty: "Hey, don't think I can't keep up with you!"

She took a good grip at a rope herself, made a jump, but instead of swinging forward, the rope just stood embarrassing still.

Kitty: "Um, what now? I'm kinda stock here"

Kurt: "Just make your legs swing back and forth repeatedly, and you'll slowly start rocking.  
When you are close enough to a rope, you let go, and grasp the other one. Got it?"

Kitty nodded, and after a little time, she finally got it right.

Kurt: "Great Keety, you are doing great!"

Kitty: "It actually isn't that hard, I think I'm getting pretty good at this!"

Suddenly, lasers started shooting from the walls, making Kitty loose her concentration.  
She didn't grab the rope in time, and felt towards the ground..

Kurt: (sigh) Typical! Don't worry, I got you!" (Bamf)

He ported fast and without thinking, and before they knew it, they were back at the ropes again.

Kurt: "So, how did it feel to teleport for the first time? You look a little green.."

Kitty: "Just shut up, and never do that again!"

Kurt: "Do what, save your butt? Alright then, I want save you next time."

Kitty: "Stop being sarcastic, you aren't fun- LOOK OUT!"

She hurriedly let a hand on Kurt's forearm, and made him intangible, just in time, as a beam went right through his chest.

Kurt: "Wow, thanks Keety that was close!"

Kitty: "No problem. So I guess we're equal now?"

Kurt: "We sure are."

It went on like that for another ten minutes, before they finally got to the other side without a scratch,  
but still completely exhausted.

Scott: "Congrats for completing level 1, now on to level 2!

Kurt: "Was? Are you kidding me?"

Scott: "Don't worry, it was just a joke, good job to both of you."

Prof X: "Yes, I too am proud of you both, you actually worked as a team."

Kurt: "Sure, she might not be the best at swinging ropes, but she surely has some great reflexes!"

Kitty: "And if it wasn't for you, I would be as flat as a pancake right now!"

Prof X: "So will it be possible for both of you to let go of the hate, and give each other a chance?"

Kurt: "I guess so…"

Kitty: "Well yeah, I'm tired of being mad anyway…"

Prof X: "So it would be fine for you being a team in the future?"

Kurt: "Now don't get your hopes too high professor, we only did this because we didn't have any choice."

Kitty: "I agree, I'm not sure we would get much out of it besides bickering."

Prof X: "very well, I guess it's too soon to ask… Class dismissed, you may go now."

They both leaved the Danger room, for after that divide to go to their own rooms to get some rest.

Prof X: "This is gonna be way more complicated than I thought.."

Logan: "No sweat Chuck, I might have some ideas up in my sleeves…"

Prof X: "Just don't tell me it has something to do with knives, killer machines, guns, or motorcycles…"

Logan: "I'm starting to get a feeling you don't trust me."

Prof X: "Actually, I'm not sure I do, but I guess I don't have any other choice."

Logan: "Don't worry, you won't regret it, or, at least I hope you won't…"


	4. Important lessons to lean

**Thank you all for the reviews! **

**Kurrty fan: Sure I'll see what i can do ;)**

**grodo999: Hm, i'm not sure i can promise you that...**

**Anastasia Jamieson: Aww thank you, i hope you'll keep on reading then :)**

**I don't own X-men...**

* * *

"Not to be rude or anything, but what exactly do you want to teach me by this? I have other important stuff to do, not that I really has the energy to do it, but…"

"No but, I'm your teacher, and I'm the one who decides what to do to you, and since Chuck wouldn't let me use anything dangerous to teach you, we'll just use this punch bag instead."

"But what do you want me to do, hit it?"

"Yes, I want you to hit it as hard as you can…"

Logan had convinced Charles to let him have some private lessons with Kurt, and maybe get him to loosing up a bit. The last couple of days he had been looking nervous and uncomfortable, and most of all tired and unhappy, especially when Kitty was around. He took him up stairs to the little training room not far from the danger room half an hour after breakfast, and told him to let go of the image inducer for the session. He then let him to a punching bag that was a little bit smaller and not as heavy as the one he normally used, when he needed something to let off steam on, and he himself found it great being able to punch some of the problems away sometimes. All in all, he just hoped that elf finally would give him some answers on why he had been acting so strange lately…

"Come on, hit it, I know you want to…" Logan teased, trying to get him to cooperate.

"Sorry Mr. Logan, I'm too tired for this right now, can't we do this later?" Kurt asked, not really wanting to go mad on a stupid punch bag.

"Listen, I know you haven't been sleeping well kid, but as far as I know, you want be in any better shape any other time soon, so you might as well just get it over with! Now come on, hit it!"

"But what's the point? The only thing I will get by this is broken hands."

"You won't break your hands, you have that bandage around them for a reason! Now come on,  
just let go of the anger, punch all the hate you're feeling away, all of it!"

"…Fine, one punch, and that's it!"

He stepped forward, gave a complaining sigh, and gave it a small and weak hit.

"There, happy? Can I leave now?"

"No way, you call that a punch, hit it like you mean it!"

He gave it one more, then another one, but still without any power in the hits.

"Keep on punching, and tell me what's frustrating you while you do it."

"Do I have to?"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone… So come on!"

"Well… Not being able to live a normal life for once…" He said, punching a little bit harder.

"Okay and what else? There has to be more than that…"

"Having to lie to people all the time and never be able to defense myself."

"Is that it, come on boy, try a little harder!"

"Never liking what I see in the mirror! Having to hide myself all the time! Letting people hating me for no reason! Getting gum stuck in the fur! Getting Heat Stroke because of the fur! Loosing reasons to wake up in the mornings! Being hungry all the time! Having to smell like rotten eggs! Wake up in the middle of the night because of nightmares! Fall on my butt because my tail gets in the way! That people think I'm a monster, a demon or a vampire…"

As he continued punching for every reason, he slowly started pouncing harder and harder…

"What else makes you mad?!"

"It makes me mad that people are too quick to judge other people! That they are too stubborn to realize they're wrong! That Keety too was too quick to judge! That I almost got burned alive! And most of all, I'm tired of being beaten and hated, and being unable to save the once getting hurt because of me!"

As he said the last one, he hit the punch bag that hard, that it almost flew off its hinges.

"Wow, remind me to never get on your bad side. So, how do you feel?" Logan asked sympathetic.

"I don't know, lighter I think" He answered, looking down at his hands, then at Logan with a smile.

"Good, that was kinda the point. You see, sometimes its okay to just let go of the pressure inside."

"Yeah, I guess… Thank you Mr. Logan."

"You're all welcome, but don't think I'm finish with you yet! Now sit down, I'll lean you how to meditate."

"Meditate?" He did as told and sat himself on the floor.

"Yes, it's a great way to stay calm and relaxed, and trust me, if it can work for me, I'm sure it will work for you too…"

**In the meantime at the front door…**

"Okay so, what do you want me to do? Make myself untouchable and go stand in the rain without getting wet?"

"Actually, this lesson won't have anything to do with your powers, this will be a little more personal…"

Kitty and Ororo was standing at the front door and looked out at the rain. Ororo had planned an important lesson for the young girl, and hoped that this one experience might possibly change her way of seeing things just a little, and if not, then she had to change technique.

"So what were you thinking exactly Ms. Monroe? I don't wanna get all wet you know…"

"Just tell me, what do you think when you look at the rain?"

".. Uhm, it's wet? That I'm happy for being inside for sure."

Ororo gave her a glance before looking back at the weather.

"And what kind of feelings does it give you?"

"Sadness, it's all grey and depressing, not really something I enjoy looking at…"

"And why don't you like it? Why don't you go out and stand in the rain?"

"Well, as I said, I would get totally wet, and I guess it would ruin my hair and makeup."

"And even if it does ruin your makeup, does that really matter if you're enjoying it?"

"Of cause it does, I would look stupid! And if someone saw me with mascara running down my face,  
it would just be so totally embarrassing!"

"So, you would rather use a lot of energy by worrying in not getting wet, than just let go and get wet?"

"Yes, who wouldn't, I mean who would like to spend their time getting all soaked and ugly?"

"So you're telling me, that appearance is more important to you than enjoy what you're doing? That not being perfect makes you feel uncomfortable? That being what other people want you to be is more important than being you?

"Well, when you say it that way, I guess you're right. Can you keep a secret? I'm afraid that others wouldn't like the real me. I'm afraid to disappoint my family. I'm their only child, which means I have to be as perfect as possible, no matter what. I guess it's hard to always having to live up to others expectations…"

"I see… It sounds like you need a break from all that. You aren't home right now Kitty, so you don't have to act different, you're free to let go and be who you truly are. Now, what about taking a little walk around the mansion with me?"

"While raining? I can't do that."

"Yes, while raining. I want you to enjoy it, embrace it, and not start worrying about being imperfect.  
You know, sometimes it's good to just let go of whatever bothers you, and just be yourself, instead of worrying about what other people may think about you, no one's perfect, not even you. You wanna go give it a chance?"

Ororo let a hand out to Kitty, and she accepted it. They then opened the door and wet outside, and for the first time in a long time, she let the rain fall on her, without any worry, and without having an umbrella over her head. She felt the rain slowly falling down her face, and how her ponytail started getting heavier and heavier. She took the rubber band out, and let her hair fall down. She stood still for some minutes,  
feeling all awkward and weird, as she let the rain make her hair glue to her face,  
before she went with Ororo to the garden. It wasn't really cold, but instead quite refreshing. She could feel her mascara running, but for the first time as long back she could remember, it didn't really matter…

**In the living room half an hour later…**

Kurt was lying on the couch and watching some TV when a soaked Kitty entered.

"Um, hey Kurt, whatcha doing?" She stood right behind the couch, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing really, there isn't anything interesting to see…" He looked away from the screen to look at Kitty,  
but as he had imagined her being all dry and "normal looking" he actually felt down the couch in shook.  
She was all wet, her mascara had been running down her cheeks and was still dripping a bit, her hair was loose and a bit curly, she had a long sleeved shirt on, which she just barely hid her hands in, her pants was as glued to her legs, more than normally, and there was wet footprints all the way from the hall to the living room. All in all, she looked like a wet raccoon…

"Keety, what happened to you?"

"Oh this, me and Ms. Monroe was just taking a walk in the rain. Why, do I look hideous?" (Oh my, I look like a mess, I just know I do, and now he'll start laughing at me, of cause he will, I guess I would too…"

"No, you just look… Wet, nothing else… So, you wanna watch a movie in here with me? You can choose what we're gonna see if you want… (Please say yes, I'm bored to death…)

"Uh, sure, why not… Just let me take a shower first, then I'll go find one, okay?" (Oh my, he actually wanna do something with me without coercion, but why?)

"Ja, just take your time, I can wait." (She actually accepted my offer, but wait, why did she accept my offer?)

"Okay.. See you in a minute then…"

She quietly leaved the room, and as soon as she was out of sight he got up from the floor and sat back on the couch, all while his mind screamed:

(Alright she didn't reject me! I might still have a chance with her! It might get a little awkward, but still…)

Seconds later, Jean entered the living room…

"Kurt, what happened in here? I just saw Kitty dancing out of here all wet, and then she danced up the stairs while singing; 'I'm singing in the rain' out loud… Did something big happen I don't know about?"

"…Uhm… No? (But I guess I know the movie now…)"

"And you're sure?"

"Ja, nothing has happened. Can't anyone just be happy without anything going on?"

He quickly rose from his sitting spot, trying to look serious at her, but failed badly, as a little smirk appeared on his face. She gave Kurt a skeptical look back before leaving the room again.

"You don't wanna tell me what's going on do you… that's fine, I'll let you two have some space…"

He sat down on the couch again, while blushing slightly, still with a minor smirk.

(Did she really dance around? If so, then there may still be some hope left… Maybe…)

* * *

**Reviews= Faster updates..**


	5. One dodged step at a time

**Hey all you fellas out there, thanks for the reviews :) First of all, i just got my grades in German, and i got much higher than expected! Because of that, i'll right a little bit in German to celebrate. It's not perfect written, but i did my best. And don't be sad or annoyed if you can't read it,  
it's not that important.. Most of all, it's just to make Kitty a little confused... Oh, and i don't do too much of Kurt's accent, as all of us already know how he sounds. :P**

**I don't own x-men...**

* * *

**Kurt's point of view…**

I have now been here in about three weeks, and I've seen and experienced the strangest things, but also some pretty normal once. For one, I have realized how little privacy you have. We're only seven living here for now, but as we don't use over half of the institute, the professor (as he likes us to call him) has blocked almost all the halls with bedrooms and other things we don't need, like extra bathrooms, in attempt to keep it clean, and therefore, easier to do chores. And yes, we do have chores here… mine are to dust off the chandeliers, as I'm the only one who's able to get to them. I also sweeps and washes the floors with Scott, and besides that, I'm cleaning my own room once a week, and doing my own laundry.  
My room gets messy pretty fast, so cleaning it once a week seems fair. Keety and Jean have bathroom duty,  
(Heh, bathroom duty, Just realized something…) which I'm overly happy not to have.  
I sure have to clean the shower after use, especially if Keety's gonna use it after me. I can't risk that she finds blue fur in there, or else she'll get suspicious. Today its Saturday, and this Monday I'm about to start in school for the first time. I don't really know if I'm exited or directly scared. On the plus side, I get to meet a lot of new people, and maybe lean some of the things I didn't lean by being home schooled, but on the minus, I have to worry about getting busted as a mutant… But of cause I'm just paranoid, it's gonna be fun, and if the rumors are true, there will be a lot of parties I can attempt to…

We had a training session this morning, and even though I have always thought that dodge ball would be a fun game, mutant doge ball is in a group of its own… Instead of the friendly small balls that you usually use, Logan had replaced them with yoga balls. Yes, it's true. And instead of hitting each other by picking one up and throw it, it was the walls throwing them at us instead. (I kinda believe he wanted to see us suffer just a bit, or maybe there actually was a logical reason.. I don't know actually.) We survived almost five minutes before everyone was hit, and in an attempt to survive, I accidentally let go of my tail while running on all four, making it wag like crazy behind me. The annoying thing is, that the tail is one of the few body parts i can't hide using the image inducer. Keety of cause saw it, and of cause she had to react to it… A stupid fail of mine…

"K-kurt! You have a tail! Why do you have a tail? Are you trying to tease me again?"

"Oh… Hello Kitty… I, um… Can I explain this later?"

"It's all blue and hairy! Why is it blue and Hairy?"

She was so busy staring and pointing at me, that she didn't even notice the ball that came flying toward her, and of cause I just had to play the hero by jumping in between that and her, making it hit me on my back that hard that I felt forward, and accidentally crashed into Keety, making us both fall, and of cause I ended on top of her. She didn't take it to nicely…

"What the hell do you think you're doing, get off me!"

"I'm sorry Keety, I tried to protect you."

"I can take fine care of myself, you know! Now get that tail of my wrist, its creepy!"

"I'm sorry, I can't always control it. It kind of has a mind of its own… "

"Just get away from me! I can't believe you didn't tell me this!"

She got up and ran off, leaving me on the metal floor with a back that hurt like, what did Keety say? Hell, it hurt like hell. I wonder if she knows it means bright in German. Anyway, that was then, and this is now, and right now, I'm laying in my bed with a still sore back, and nothing to do..  
Maybe I'll make a call home, and hear how it's going. I haven't really called since I got here. Of cause I only have one person I could call, but I'm sure she misses me…

**Kitty's point of view…**

Okay, I been here for two weeks now, and I'm already about to start in school again, not that I really care.  
I like being social and all, but exactly how easy will it be to blend in now that I'm…This.  
Of cause no one knows I'm different, and there won't be any spoiled rich brats, and even better, no Lance, but still, nothing will ever be as it used to, everything will be totally different from now on.

The institute is okay, I mean, I have met a lot of cool people with great powers,  
but I still see them all as strangers, and maybe a little weird too, especially Kurt. We have been talking a little, but he still seems so far, always looking away, as if he don't want to look me in the eyes. He's always goofing around, and even though I once saw him looking a little sad,  
he just dusted it off the minute he saw me, and just smiled as nothing actually was wrong. He's always happy, always trying to annoy me whenever I actually talks to him, but he also seems so calm and down to earth. His eyes however, are always full of emotions, and it seems like a yellow shine sometimes appear. I wonder what that's about… Well, enough about that. We have chores here, which sucks big time. I mean, cleaning the bathrooms isn't really anything I like, especially not after the chili con carne we got yesterday. That was messy, Yuk! Maybe I can get Kurt to switch chores next time? No, that would be rude, but I guess he could just get his tail to do it… He has a tail, I just can't believe it! I found that out earlier today doing an evil training session with Logan, and then he totally crashed into me. I guess I reacted in a pretty wrong way, I just hope I didn't hurt him too much. Right now I'm on my way to his room to apologies. I just hope he'll let me inside…

**No one's point of view, only the authors…**

Kitty let the door ajar to see if he was busy, and to her surprise, he was in the middle of a phone call.  
She stayed in the hall, looking in through the small crack. He was talking German, and she didn't understand any of it...

"Ja, das stimmt, hier ist wunderbar, aber immer noch etwas vermissen Deutschland... Das verstehe ich nicht?... aber ein neues Mädchen letzte Woche angekommt... Nein, das kann man so nicht sagen... Sie ist fünfzehn Jahre alt... Ja, und wir müssen Schule am Montag beginnen... Was?... Ja, aber das kann man auch anders sehen... Nein... Nien... Ja, selbstverständlich... wir haben gute Lehrer und eine Lehrerin... Ist das wahr? Unglaublich!... So, sind alles in Ordnung?... Gut zu hören... Ich habe einen Gast, so ich liege auf nun… Auf Wiedersehen. „

"Ja Keety, what do you want?"

She slowly opened the door fully, and entered. She then sat down on the corner of his bed,  
not knowing if she even was allowed to sit there at all.

"So, you knew I was listening? I didn't understand a word I swear! I'm very bad at German!"

"It's alright Kätzchen, I was just talking to my mom back in Deutschland, or Germany..."

"Oh, how is she doing?"

"Fine I guess. She didn't really wanna talk about it.." There were silence for a minute.

" I'm sorry for earlier, it all just happened so suddenly, I mean you could have told me you had a tail..."

"Why tell you, when I can freak you out instead? You should have seen your face, classic!"

"Hey, not funny tail boy!" *She hit him with a pillow.*

"Hey, no fair, I don't fight against girls!" He said with a big smile.

"That's your loss, guess I win then!" She said back, hitting him hard enough for him to fall down the bed and land on the floor. Not to hard though.

"No, mercy, mercy!" He yelled, as she too sat down on the floor, and just kept hitting him. Not to hard or anything. He then asked for a moment to breath, and used that opportunity to get a pillow himself.  
Before they knew it, pillow feathers were everywhere. When they had ruined their last pillows, they felt to the floor, laughing.

"You know blue tail, that was actually pretty funny."

"I know! Only one problem.."

"What?"

"Now I don't have any pillows left.."

"Oh.. Don't worry, you can borrow one of mine for tonight, then we'll buy you some new one's tomorrow, right?"

"Sure, i guess.. You know, you aren't that bad, for a . I think this is a beginning of a beautiful friendship"

"So do I my friend, so do I..."

* * *

**You know, the over-sized dodge balls is how our school plays it, so if you think it's scary now, try it with balls three times as large..**

**Reviews= Faster updates ;)**


	6. The evil Monday

**Hey dudettes, (love that word) thank you all for the reviews and faves, it makes the desire to continue this even bigger! :)  
Now first of all i'll answer some reviews:**

**ElementaMeow: I know, i would be one of them too! Squeek!**

**Kurrty Fan: I think you may like this one.. :3**

**kissedbynight: Yeah i know, but truth is, it can get a little hard finding minor mistakes when English isn't your first language,  
but i do try very hard to make it as readable as possible.. :)**

**A little side note: There might not be any updates before after Christmas and new year, as I celebrate Christmas December 24, my birthday December 25, my little sisters birthday December 29, and then it's new years eve.. Just so you know..**

**I don't own x-men...**

* * *

**Monday morning...**

"Alright everyone, time to get up, we have a long day ahead of us!" Scott was yelling in the hall, while knocking on all the doors. He, of cause, was the first one awake as always. When nothing happened, he decided to open all the bedroom doors, and personally yell good morning to everyone. With this he at least got a pillow frown at him by Jean, an angry Kitty yelling: Get out! and a low groan from Kurt. Scott of cause took that as victory.

Jean was the second one to wake up, and the first thing she did was to give him a big smack upside the head for waking her with a megaphone, again.

"Hey, it isn't my fault you sleep like a stone!" Was his only comeback before she smacked the bathroom door shut.

Then Kitty entered the hall, only to give him a dead glare and go back inside her room to change clothes.

(I get a weird feeling that I aren't really at ease with anyone this morning. I guess I'll blame the Monday blue's for this, because it surely can't be my fault… Now both Kitty and Jean are up. Mad at me, but up, but where's Kurt?)

He went for his room, knocked at the open door once again…

"You aren't even up yet, school time buddy!"

"…Just five more minutes…"

"Sorry, but that aren't gonna happen, its Monday remember? First day of school… Any bells ringing?"

"But I'm not feeling too well today, can't it wait till tomorrow?"

"No it can't, and it's just nerves, it'll go away. Now get up or I'll use the megaphone on you too!"

"Fine fine, I'm up in a second, just let me be for a moment will yah?" (Just nerves, yeah right, I'm just happy that I survived Kitty's cooking, and as a bonus didn't throw up afterwards, as someone else did…)

He slowly got up despite the urge to stay in bed, and managed to get changed, and then leaved the room, and entered the hall. There he got his eyes on the one bathroom him and Kitty fought like maniacs to get to first every damn morning ever since she arrived. He then looked to his left side, and got his eyes on Kitty, who just had stuck her head out of the door…

"Oh no blue tail, forget it, this time I'll get to it first!"

She then ran off as fast as she could, and normally, Kurt would give her a fair chance and run for it too, but this morning he wasn't really in the mood of losing this fight, so he just ported to the door and closed it, leaving an now even angrier girl at the other side…

"Hey, not fair! Make it fast you jerk!"

She gave the door a lightly kick, and then after that leaned on the wall beside it, hoping he would hurry up.

The two of them shared one bathroom, while Scott and Jean had their own. Not really fair in any way, but then again, it could be a part of the professor's evil plans, who knows.

About three and a half minute later, she knocked on the door once again…

"Come on, I have to pee you know! And I need a shower too!" She yelled as she felt the stress building inside her. She got no answer…

"I warn you, if you are doing this to like, annoy me or something, then it surely is working!"

Another three minutes passed, and now Ororo yelled from the kitchen, something about pancakes being ready.

Okay, that's it, if you aren't out of there in like, half a minute or something, then I'm going in, do you hear me?!"

She started counting down from thirty, and right when she got to two, he opened the door and came out with pouring wet hair.

"I was only in there for about fifteen minutes Keety, why so busy?" He asked as the door shut behind him.

(Girls…)

"EWW why is there blue fur in the shower! Kurt what the hell did you do!"

(Oh crap, forgot about the fur…) Nothing, it was just to annoy you! Are you mad?"

"Of cause I'm mad you idiot, just wait till I get out of here!"

"Oh sorry, no time to talk, see you later!" He then ran down the stairs and into the busy kitchen.

Kitty then entered about twenty minutes later. They got some fast breakfast, and off they were, heading for school with Scott as driver.

"So, are you two excited?"Jean asked.

"Not really…" Kitty answered, looking at the many passing trees while crossing her arms, she clearly wouldn't talk about school at that moment."

"Well I am! I have always wanted to go to school, and I'm sure I will be good at it! Is it true you make things explode?" Kurt asked excited.

"Uhm, yes sometimes. But mostly you sit still and listen to the teachers." She answered.

"Oh, I see…" He got a pouting look on his face, as he too crossed his arms.

"Well, you have to take notes and do projects in different groups sometimes…"

"Don't listen to her, school stinks. You get homework all the time, and the lessons are just so boring, you know."

"Quiet now Kitty. So, school might not be the funniest thing in the world, but it's something everyone has to go through in order to ensure a sustainable future."

"Yeah right look who's talking! I bet you get perfect grades in everything…" Kitty muttered back at Jean.

"What? No I don't get good grades in everything!" She snapped back, feeling a little hurt that the new girl found good grades as a bad thing.

"Oh really, then tell me something you're bad at miss perfect." Kitty now had a big smirk planted on her face.

"Well I'm… I'm pretty bad at um… Wait, why is it that important to know what I can't do?" She now looked directly offended.

"See, I told you. I guess it's easy for you to just walk in there, knowing that everyone adores you."

"How can you even say that, you haven't even been there yet!" Jean snapped back, close at yelling.

"Because I know you! You always come home bragging about how amazing your day was, and how this Duncan guy is all so handsome, and that he has his own car and all."

"What? is that what you like about that jerk? I have a car too you know" Scott interrupted the conversation.

"He's not a jerk! And stop interfering, this aren't about you!" Jean yelled at Scott.

"No, it's all about you once again, always about Jean Grey!"

"And why do you even like his car? Isn't this one good enough? Or is it me? Do you really like Duncan better than me?" Scott was talking in between the two girls yelling.

"Ladies… And Scott. Please stop bitching at each other, that doesn't suit you at all." Kurt interrupted, only trying to save the situation.

"Shut up Kurt!" Was all he got out of that, as all three yelled at him at the same time.

"This isn't your fight, so just keep out of it! And Kitty, how can it be all about me, you have been here for two weeks, how can you judge me already?"

"Because you act like a diva all the time, thinking you own everything and everyone, and I'm tired of listen to all your: Oh I'm so perfect and never ever does anything wrong, just look at me, I'm so perfect, not even the mirrors can handle to look at me without braking, and all the boys just loves and adores to kiss my butt! I'm even so perfect a mutant that I don't even have to show up to danger sessions, but I do it anyway, because then I can show off a little more! You think you know everything, but you know what? You don't!" Kitty then looked Jean right in the eyes, for after that looking away again, angrier than ever.

An awkward silence appeared and stayed for almost the whole ride, before Kurt broke it.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all…"

"Kurt…" Kitty gave him a dead glare, almost deadlier than the one she gave Scott that morning.

"What, I'm just saying. Why, is that a problem now? Do we have to make a problem out of anything?" He looked at all three of them like a kid who just witnessed his parents fighting.

"Dudes, we're supposed to stand up for each other as a team would, not start fighting over stupid stuff like this… Sure, Keety likes arguing-"

"HEY!"

"But that doesn't mean it has to be like this…"

They all looked down (except for Scott who was driving) almost ashamed of themselves.

"Kurt's right, this is stupid" Scott finally said.

"…I… I guess you're right. Sorry Jean for starting this, I have to lean to shut up sometimes…" Kitty admitted, and looked at Jean with a weak smile, which Jean returned.

"And I'm sorry for getting that mad about it… It was pretty irresponsible of me." Jean said back.

"… Well I, uhm, I aren't sorry about Duncan, or his crappy car, but… I'm sorry for upsetting you Jean…"

"It's okay Scott, all in all, I didn't really listen to you…"

They all smiled at each other, and started talking normally again, all forgetting to thank Kurt for the help, and all in all just forgot that he was even there.

(Right, they just forget about me. Guess my bonus power is the power of being invisible… That would actually be pretty cool now I think about it… Is it even possible to have two powers at once? I guess I'll have to ask the professor about that later… )

Scott parked the red car at the schools parking lot, and just minutes later the four teens had entered through the front door. Kurt clung to Kitty as they walked down the hall passing other teens, who just gave a quick glance and then disappeared in the crowd. Kitty forcefully made Kurt let go of her arm, afraid that someone might see it and laugh, which wouldn't make the first day at a new school any good, unless you actually wanted to get a bad reputation.  
They turned left, then right, and then stopped at Kitty's new locker. Then out of nowhere, a brown haired boy came walking from the opposite direction, apparently he hadn't got his eyes on her yet, but she surely saw him…

(Oh no, not him, not now! That guy wasn't supposed to be here! Think Kitty, think!)

"Uhm, hey guys I just got this crazy idea! What bout we just gets out of here and back to the institute, and just forgets everything about school and education, and just lives the rest of our life as super heroes fighting bad guys? I myself really like this idea! No one else? Then I'll just go solo then, see you guys later! She started walking backwards while beeping like a truck in back gear, heading for the door to freedom, but faith wouldn't let her go that easily, and today faith had the name of Jean…

"I don't think that's a good idea at all. We promised the professor to at least try and mingle with the people here, and it isn't at all as bad as you might think. Now Kurt, you're locker is right over there… Have fun you two! Just think my name if you need me…"

With that Jean and Scott left. Kitty who now was pretty desperate, opened her human sized blue locker, griped Kurt by the shoulder and went inside, without thinking it through first.

"I didn't do anything, I promise!" Was the blue boy's reaction of getting dragged in there with her.

"Shh, be quiet will you, I'm trying to hide in here you know!" She held a hand on his mouth to make sure his mouth would stay shut.

"Now, I need you to do me a huge favor. I can't stay here as long as he's walking the halls, so could you maybe port us back to the mansion? Please." She removed her hand from his mouth.

"I'm sorry Keety, but I'm not anyone's private transport boy. Now if you'll excuse me, my paper says I have a math class to attempt to. Wherever that is…" He tried to open the locker, but it was locked

"Keety, this aren't funny, now get me out!"

"Why, can't you just like port yourself out?"

"In case you haven't noticed, there a filled with people out there."

"Then port outside, and take me with you!"

"I don't think you get my point here… Can't you just phase me out already!"

"No, as you said, there are too many people out there, they might see it. Guess you're stuck in here with me. If only there where a way for us to get outside…"

No one said a word for a moment, and the little room got really hot really fast. The silence continued, until it broke by a loud rumbling.

"Keety, I don't feel too good…" Kurt stated while holding his rumbling stomach.

"Forget it, I know you're just pretending, and it isn't working!"

"No I'm serious; I'm really not feeling well…"

He closed his mouth shut, and gave her desperate eyes that begged her to get him out of there, but of cause she was stubborn and didn't open it, so she ended up getting vomit all over her shirt.

"EWWWW GROSSELY GROSS!"

She then phased herself out of the locker by an accident, and ended up bumping right into the one person she was trying to hide from. Lance Alvers.

"There you are pretty-kitty, I have been looking all over for you! Wait, is that… Vomit on your shirt? EW that's disgusting Kitty, do you have a eating disorder or something? Or are you sick? Stay away from me okay, I don't wanna get infected with whatever you may be infected with! It sure looks dangerous! Everyone, stay away from that girl, she has thrown up all over herself!"

Every eye suddenly pointed at her, and just as it couldn't get any worse, Kurt started knocking on the locker door, while yelling for her to get him out.

"Don't tell me you're locking people into lockers too! That's just sick Kitty! And here I was about to say sorry for the way I treated you last time, but you can just forget anything about that now! Goodbye Katherine…"

He then left without looking back, and so did all the witnesses. Kitty opened her locker to get the sick Kurt out of there. She wanted to give him one hell of a slap, but what would that help. It wasn't his fault, it was all hers. She started crying as an aftershock of the unpleasant incident, and then they both leaved to get home. Kurt was to beaten to port them both all the way back, they couldn't drive, as Scott got the car keys, and they didn't want to interrupt Jean right in the beginning of her class, so they ended up taking the bus home. Even if they did get to Jean she would start asking a lot of questions, which Kitty was to embarrass to answer to. No, this one had to stay between the two of them. It had to be their own little embarrassing secret.

* * *

**Here you go! Hope it was enjoyable and possible to read :) **

**If you guys have any awkward or maybe sweet little things you want to happen between Kitty and Kurt, then tell me in a review.**

**Remember: Reviews= Updates :D**


	7. When you have a bad day

**Happy new year everybody! Hope it was a good one ;) Now first of all, i want to thank all of you who follows this, and if any of you have some funny ideas, then tell me, and i might use some of them. And please take your time to leave a review, it doesn't need to be a long one, unless you want it to be of cause... If i don't manage to update this before Sunday next week, then it's because of school and casting's, but i'll do my best, and try to complete it as soon as possible ..**

**I don't own x-men...**

* * *

**Kitty's point of view...**

Taking the bus home literally stunk, but it was definitely better than staying at school. You could say I ran away from my problems instead of fighting them, but I really don't want the same thing to happen here as it did back home. I told Jean what happened, and she promised to clear their minds, meaning they would forget that it ever happened. You know, having a telepath as a friend isn't too bad, especially not in situations like these. Kurt did complain about over his stomach, but he mostly complained about being hungry. We made a deal about going to the mall, after we had taken a shower and got some proper clothes on of cause, but only if he still felt well enough to do it when we were back at the institute.

We got back, took a quick shower (I actually borrowed Jean's bathtub, but don't tell her that!)  
found some money, and was all in all ready to go, when Logan stopped us at the entrance, and ordered us to stay. He had heard about the accident at the school from Ororo, who had heard it from the professor, who had heard it from Jean, and now he stood there as a fatherly figure, who didn't want his daughter to go to that party close to the river with her newly found crazy looking boyfriend. He wasn't looking too happy…

.

"Where do you think you two are going? And elf, wasn't you sick?"

"…I… am. " He said, and then started a fake cough to try and sound convincing.

"Yes he is, he is very sick, just look at him. He has a very high fever, and we were just heading for the hospital.  
I promised to go with him, as he doesn't like doctors. Isn't that right Kurt?"

"What?" She pointed out the window to distract Logan, and then gave him a light push in the stomach with her elbow, making him bend over in pain.

"See, I told you. He seriously needs a doctor ASAP! "

"Hmm, why do I have a feeling you're lying to me half pint?"

"Awwww…" Logan looked down at the bend over boy, who held his stomach tight, while complaining in a high-pitched voice. Logan took a hand to the boys forehead and sighted.

"You sure are a bit hot… But don't worry elf, Ororo can take a look at you."

"Oh, I, I mean, she was too busy…" Kitty said, making Logan stand up and look down at her.

"Well then, what was so important then? Come on, tell me, I really wanna hear this one…"

"She um, had to water the roof!" She answered without thinking, not realizing how stupid it sounded.

"She had to what? And you're sure it isn't you who needs medical help girl? I think you might have a screw loose or something."

"Well, it was getting dry, you know, as it hasn't been raining for days. It was her who said it, don't blame me!"

"Just let them go Logan; I already gave them permission to leave." The professor said as he rolled in.

"(sigh) Fine go, both of you, but if you two have lied to me, you won't go unpunished. You understand?"

"Yes Mr. Logan, we understand. Come on Kurt, let's go get you some help." She helped him up and let her left arm around his waist as they headed out the door. When they were out, a quiet whisper began.

"Why did you push me in the stomach Keety, it really hurt."

"Sorry, I panicked, but it worked, and that's what matters right?"

"Sure I guess, but why did you say I was afraid of doctors, you make me look like a weakling."

"Sorry… Can some frozen yogurt make it worth it? I'll pay."

"If you think you have the money to it…"

"Then it's a deal. By the way, did you ask the professor for permission?"

"No, did you?"

"…No…" They then looked back inside, confused as always, and then leaved the lot.

.

"Why did you let them go Chuck, you know they aren't going to any doctor."

"Yes Logan I know, but they are young, and sometimes you must let kids be kids. And if anything bad do happen, then they will learn from it, and learning is an important part of growing up."

"Let the kids be kids you say? They will learn by it you say? Well I say its bullshit! Now excuse me, but I won't just sit around, waiting for them to come back."

"No, whatever you have in mind, don't do it. They have to face the world without our protection, or else reality will hit them even harder in some years."

"Yeah? Well they aren't just normal kids, and you know that. I'm going after them, and you can't stop me!" He then leaved for the garage.

"No, bad Logan, come back here immediately!"

* * *

**At the mall half an hour later…**

The two teens sat and ate, without the slightest idea that they were being watched…

"So, why did you take that little? Not hungry?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know, why did you take that much? Where do you keep it?" Kitty answered, and a longer conversation began..

"I guess I just have to eat a lot to stay healthy."

"Right, because frozen yogurt is all that healthy, it surprises me you can keep yourself so slim."

"High metabolisms, not always a good thing, trust me, it's almost impossible to gain weight."

"Well I would love that, cause then you wouldn't have to worry about your weight all the time."

"Do you worry about your weight Keety? I don't see anything wrong with the way you look."

"Well yeah, I do think about what I stuff in my mouth, and I think you should too. Not telling you to eat less, but at least think it trough before you eat it."

"And you should think less and just learn to relax, and then everything would be that much easier, trust me, worrying all the time is unhealthy too. Here, try this; I think you'll like it!"

He gave Kitty a spoon of chocolate yogurt, which she rejected.

"Come on, one can't hurt yea, it's delicious…" He then handed it to her again.

"You can't tell me you don't like chocolate."

"No I do, I just… Think about all the calories in that stuff you know."

"Hey what did I tell yea, don't worry. Now you don't want me to start singing it out loud do you, because I'm not afraid of doing it."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh so that's what you think? Then I'm afraid you don't know me that well Kätzchen. Reject me again, and then I'll prove it to you. "

"… Okay fine! Now give me that stupid spoon!" She then took the spoon and tasted.

"…This, is, amazing! Give me that!" She then took the yogurt right out of his hands.

"Hey, I wasn't finished with that!"

"Well to bad, I paid for it!"

"Fine, hurry up and finish it then, we have to get back to the institute before somebody sees us."

"I know, I know..."

They then stood up, ready to leave, and Logan, who sat not far from where they sat, was too ready to give them a lesson, when a woman and her seven years old son came by to ask a favor…

"Hello you two, could I ask you to look after my son for a second? It will be fast I promise!"

"Oh I'm sorry miss, but we were just heading home and-"

"Thank you, it will be quick!" She cut off Kurt, and leaved as fast as she came, leaving the boy in the two mutants care.

"So, I guess we're babysitters now… So boy, what's your name?" Kitty asked.

"Mickey and I don't like you!" He said, and stepped her on the toes.

"Aww, why did you do that you little-"

"So, how do you think it's going so far Keety?" Kurt asked with a laugh.

"I don't like you either!" The boy said, before throwing a full cup of strawberry yogurt which he had taken straight out of a customer's hand, right in his face.

"What the?! I'm gonna kill you, you little-"

Then you have to catch me first!" He yelled, before running of.

"No wait, don't run! Come back!" Kitty yelled, but it was too late, as the boy just turned a corner.

"Come on, we have to run after him!" They then ran off, much to Logan's delight.

(I guess I don't have to punish them after all, as this seems as a fair punishment in itself) was his last thoughts before he stood up and leaved.

* * *

**Two hours later back at the institute…**

Logan was waiting in the front hall, ready to receive the two teens. The door opened, and in they came.  
Kurt was covered in yogurt and feathers, and somehow, Kitty had managed to get her left foot stoked in a potted plant, while the rest of her body was covered in dirt. Even the plant itself had managed to find its way into her hair. They both looked pissed at Logan.

"So, how was the trip to the doctor?" He asked with a smirk.

"It is now official the worst day of my life." Kitty answered

"I couldn't agree more." Kurt simply said, before they headed upstairs for the second bath that day…

"Well, if you ask me, this day has been one of the better…" Was Logan's last words.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review and tell me what you think! That would mean a lot!**

**Reviews= Faster (and maybe longer) updates! **


End file.
